


Brevity is the Soul of Wit

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Community: merlin_tweetfic, Fluff, M/M, Tweetfic, Unrepentant Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories in 140 characters or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something He Can't Live Without

Bradley doesn’t know when his relationship with Colin shifted from mere camaraderie to something he cannot live without. Does it matter?


	2. Vengeance Is Best Served Pink

"The girls?" snickers Colin when he opens his door to find Bradley staring pathetically back at him, hair a charming cotton-candy pink.


	3. Truth Serum

"Schomtimes I schink—think—I lurve you," Bradley slurs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Colin's cheek. Colin blushes and pours another drink.


	4. Mumzilla

"My mother likes you better than she likes me," Bradley scowls.

"Probably," Colin grins cheekily. "She's already planning our wedding."


	5. Be Very Afraid

**I.**

"I think they're reading that slash stuff again," Colin moans, noting the sly looks the girls are shooting them over Katie's laptop screen.

**II.**

Bradley snorts. "Reading it? They're probably writing it! I'll bet they're indulging in all sorts of sick fantasies about us as we speak."

**III.**

A round of terrifying giggles rings out.

Colin shivers. "Girls are crazy."

"Amen!" Bradley agrees, nodding vehemently. Especially fangirls.


	6. Kindred Spirits

Everybody seems to regard their friendship with apprehension, expecting it all to fall apart. Bradley thinks it’s ridiculous. Colin smiles.


	7. Double Vision

Arthur reaches for Merlin, anxious to soothe his friend's hurts, but it is Colin who wraps his arms around Bradley's neck and kisses him.


	8. Scent of a Woman

"Did you borrow shampoo from Katie again? You smell like a girl!" Colin huffs and feigns annoyance when Bradley buries his face in his hair.


	9. No One Loves Me Like You Do (So Just Hold Me Closer)

"I don't know what I'm doing," Bradley confesses, rubbing his neck with a timid blush. Something in Colin's chest tightens. So this is love.


	10. My Heart Beats For You

**I.**

"I thought everyone was crazy, at first," Colin says softly, avoiding Bradley's eyes, "but now I know they're right. Merlin loves Arthur."

**II.**

He knows, because he feels the same—because when Merlin looks at Arthur, Colin sees only Bradley. Shining, exuberant, untouchable Bradley.


	11. Kinky Bastard!

"Do you trust me?" Colin asks, dangling the blindfold challengingly between them. The thrill of danger shoots straight to Bradley's groin.


End file.
